


Wild Hearts

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Awkwardness, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, No actual age difference, Omega Steve Rogers, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers in Glasses, Teacher Steve Rogers, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Rare Pairs Prompt Meme, Prompt #247: Steve Rogers/Any, "Omega Steve Rogers"Steve had only been a teacher for a few weeks. He was still getting used to his position and the way he should address his students. He was pretry proud of himself and his classes were going smoothly. His dating life though? Not so much.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649596
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56
Collections: Rare Pairs Events





	Wild Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lacrimula_Falsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacrimula_Falsa/gifts).



> My first fill for the rare pairs prompt meme I set up and whose prompts got revealed this Sunday! I am very fond of Steve and Stephen together so obviously I had to. 
> 
> This started off as a fill for #261 until I realized the prompt said _teachers_ and not student/teacher so Omega Steve it is haha. Hope you'll like it. 
> 
> And it's a gift for my dear Lacrimula_Falsa for being such fun to talk to about these two. 💚

"You wanted to ask me something, Mr Strange?" Steve asked, pushing his glasses further up his nose - those damn things wouldn't stop sliding down - and trying to make his voice sound as professorial as he could. Being a first year college teacher was harder than he thought. And talking to students outside of class still felt highly stressful. 

Stephen Strange looked like one of the nice ones though, or at least, he seemed to enjoy his art therapy classes, which, for a med major, was an interesting choice.

The young man walked up to Steve's desk, looking a bit unsure and playing with his tie in what looked like a nervous habit. Steve could relate. 

"Yes, I…" Stephen started, cutting himself off to clear his throat, the small blush filling his cheeks making Steve frown. "I'm not actually enrolled in your class, I don't know if you knew," he said finally. 

Steve frowned even harder trying to figure out what the man was getting at. 

"Yes, I do know," he nodded, taking a small pause to try and analyze what it meant that Stephen couldn't seem to stop fidgeting with his hands, "You're an audit student right?" He prompted next. 

"Yes," the man nodded shortly before rubbing his face a bit more harshly than Steve thought this conversation, however puzzling it was proving to be, warranted. It made him look really tired and as he watched him, Steve wondered how old Stephen could be, not much younger than Steve if he was a fourth year like his list said. 

"Your question?" Steve pushed him again when nothing else came.

"Right," Stephen chuckled, "Damn this is harder than Tony makes it look like…" 

"What's harder? Who's Tony?" Steve leaned back on his desk, giving Stephen a confused smile. 

"A friend," Stephen started, "who happens to do this a lot more than I've ever done."

He looked frustrated with himself then, and Steve tried to block the part of his brain that said it was cute. But it was. And the fact that Stephen was an alpha only made the omega inside of him even more fond of this little fumbling and blushing he was bearing witness to.

"This?" 

"Asking people out," Stephen blurted out. 

"Ask… Is that what you're doing?" Steve's eyes widened, his voice turning a little high-pitched and his own cheeks heating up on the spot. He was glad for the support of his desk now. "You're trying to ask  _ me _ out?"

"It's allowed. I'm 22. I'm not actually your student, I mean, not really, I'm… anyway. I'll see myself out now, excuse me, forget this ever happened, please and thank you." The man rattled out before grabbing the handle of his backpack at his feet and making a swift exit. 

Steve stayed dumbstruck in his spot for a minute, his brain working a mile a minute, going back the few weeks since class had started, trying to see where this had all come from. The only thing he came up with seemed innocuous at first, but then not so much - the way every time he'd met Stephen's gaze during classes either he or the other man had smiled just a little longer than with other students or, Steve had unconsciously liked to think, with other teachers. 

_It was allowed._ He could do this, and his quick introspection said he wanted to, had wanted to for about as long as he'd known the brilliant light in his not-actually-his-student's eyes. 

So he scrambled. Made a few of his pencils and brushes fall off his desk as he pushed himself to his feet and crossed his room to get to the door. He looked from side to side before he spotted the man's red backpack almost at the door of the staircase at the far end of the left corridor. 

He did not run. He walked  _ briskly _ . 

It wasn't hard to catch up to Stephen. Even with a few stragglers in the way, Steve made it to the stairs just as Stephen was stepping off the first flight down. 

"W--Wait!" Steve called, stuttering a bit as he refrained from calling the man by his first name even though he'd been doing that plenty in his classroom. 

Stephen startled and looked up, his eyebrows skipping up his forehead in surprise. 

"You left too fast," Steve panted as he joined him, taking the steps two by two before stopping right next to Stephen. "Coffee sound good?" 

Stephen didn't say anything at first, only nodded slowly. 

"Gimme your number? I'm off at 4 today but maybe you're not, I don't know what your classes are like, I… We could go to--" 

"4 is good," Stephen interrupted him, his eyes squinted in amusement, "I know a place actually."

"You look like you wanna laugh at me," Steve frowned a little, he wasn't used to doing this either, come on. 

"I'm laughing at the fact that you are as awkward as I am, yes." Stephen confirmed, but then he gave Steve his number, and by the time he told him he'd see him later and left, Steve was still smiling like a loon. 

If he'd known this would happen today he'd have worn a nicer shirt, he thought before pushing his glasses up his nose again and making his way back to his classroom. Three remaining classes suddenly felt like the longest afternoon Steve would ever have to suffer through. 


End file.
